Sentimental Perfection
by Cold Flame96
Summary: "Right now, he wouldn't ask for anything more. Not sex, make-out sessions, or even shopping. It was just him and his best friend being perfectly comfortable and honest with each other as always. For now, everything was perfect." Klaine. Fluffy one-shot.


**Sentimental Perfection**

* * *

_Author's Note~ Okay so this is my first Glee fanfic, but don't let that turn you off. I'm pretty proud of this overall. This is my interpretation of the Klaine relationship. You're free to disagree with me, but please no flames. If you flame me, then you have no right to get offended when I mock you. _

_Disclaimer: Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox._

* * *

Kurt sat in the very backseat of the bus, legs crossed primly, taking delicate sips of his herbal tea. Mercedes had convinced him to try it, and he'd been getting it every day since. It was just so addicting. The added benefit was, it was healthier than coffee and less likely to cause heart attacks or make him a stunted old man.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice said, snapping him out of his reverie. He swiveled his head to meet the eyes of his boyfriend, a playful gleam in the hazel depths. Blaine smirked. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the seat next to Kurt dramatically.

Kurt arched an eyebrow giving him his famous 'Are you serious?' look, but decided to play along anyway.

"Afraid so," he replied airily, "it's taken by my boyfriend who I'm madly in love with." He took a nonchalant sip of his tea for added effect. Blaine grinned and plopped down elegantly next to Kurt, crossing his legs and and putting his hand in his chin, feigning interest.

"Really?" he asked, "He must be pretty great, then."

Kurt smirked.

"Ehh, he's okay," he said detachedly, trying not to laugh at the affronted look on Blaine's face, "I could have worse."

"Is that so?" Blaine quipped.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed wistfully, "He's kind of a dork. Some of the stuff he says would make normal people want to puke up rainbows." Blaine scrunched his eyebrows a bit in confusion. "And then, of course," Kurt continued dramatically, "I'm always the one that has to drive on the dates because he's so short that I'm afraid we'll both crash and burn because he can't see over the dashboard." Blaine put his hand on his heart in a very Rachel Berry-esque show of mock offence. Kurt was starting to enjoy himself a little too much. "I wonder if I should get him a booster seat," he mused aloud.

"Booster seat?" Blaine asked skeptically, "Really?" Kurt gave him a sly look. Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm 5'8", thank you very much," he said haughtily, "And that comment was unnecessary," he added, giving Kurt a look that was a cross between a pout and a glare.

Kurt chuckled, "You didn't let me finish." Blaine gave him a curious look that seemed to say 'Oh God, there's more?' so Kurt continued. "I was also going to mention that despite his shortcomings in height, he makes up for it with his amazing personality."

Blaine's eyes softened, and he leaned in closer to Kurt. "Really?" he asked sweetly.

"Well, of course," Kurt huffed. He grabbed Blaine's shoulders so that they could stare directly into each other's eyes. "He's the sweetest, funniest, most caring and talented person I know," he whispered, stroking Blaine's cheek affectionately, making Blaine grin shyly. Kurt matched his boyfriend's smile with his own and chuckled a little bit. "Every time he smiles, I feel like the world gets brighter and more beautiful. It takes my breath away."

Kurt could feel Blaine blushing under his hands and he felt himself swell with so much affection. This young man right in front of him was his future. He couldn't imagine his life without him, and he was going to miss him so much at NYADA. No, he couldn't think about that. Blaine was with him now. That's all that mattered. He broke himself out of his trance and stared intently into Blaine's beautiful eyes. There was only a couple inches between them. Kurt closed the distance by grabbing Blaine's face and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

Blaine responded immediately and cupped his hands underneath Kurt's jawbone to deepen it but Kurt broke them apart before it got too intimate. They let their foreheads meet and stared at each other for a few seconds, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you so much," Blaine breathed.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied immediately. Blaine's eyes darkened with sadness, and Kurt knew what was coming next.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Blaine choked a little, starting to tear up. Kurt wanted this trip to be a happy occasion, so he put his fingers on Blaine's mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah," Kurt scolded, "Let's not talk about that now, okay?" Kurt took a deep breath. "Right now, we need to just focus on doing amazing at Nationals, and we can't do that if we're getting depressed and sentimental."

Blaine exhaled slowly. "You're right. You're always right."

"Of course I am," Kurt said cockily, lightening the mood once again. "I told you I wanted my senior year to be magic and the best way to finish it is by making beautiful memories in Chicago with my gorgeous, amazing boyfriend." Kurt gave Blaine an adoring look, squeezing his hand. Blaine decided to ruin the moment.

"My beauty could never compare to yours," he said affectionately.

Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes fondly, "Now see, I stand by my statement earlier. You are so cheesy. I feel like I'm in a gag-worthy romantic comedy." Blaine batted his eyelashes flirtatiously and nudged the taller boy.

"Don't act like you don't love it," he teased.

"You can't prove anything," Kurt said wryly.

They sat in comfortable silence after that, Kurt reading his book, and Blaine staring at Kurt. After a while, Blaine's head collapsed on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt flitted his eyes away from his book to stare at the younger boy, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Am I a pillow now?" he asked dryly.

"Uh-huh," Blaine grunted.

"You do realize that the seat is probably much more comfortable than me, don't you?" he asked slowly.

"Nope. You're perfect," he slurred. Kurt felt the heat rush to his face at the statement. It was always such simple, little things like this that made Kurt fall more in love with him. He smiled adoringly at the other boy, wrapping an arm around him protectively, pulling him close.

"Sleep well," he whispered, kissing the top of his head. Blaine didn't respond, but Kurt guessed by his steady breathing that he was already asleep. He drew his gaze back to his book and let his thoughts wander back to Scarlett O'Hara and her obvious sexual attraction to Rhett (not that he could blame her). He wouldn't ask for anything more right now. Not sex, make-out sessions, or even shopping. Right now, it was just him and Blaine being comfortable and honest with each other as they've always been since the very beginning. It was him and his best friend, and he wouldn't ask for anything more.

For once, everything in his life was perfect.

* * *

An hour later, Rachel looked to the back and opened her mouth to ask Kurt something, but immediately stopped herself when she saw the scene in front of her. Blaine's head was in Kurt's lap with Kurt's torso draped over him. They were both out like lights. She smiled softly and went back to her shared seat with Finn.

It'd been a long time since she'd seen him look so content. She'd ask him later.

* * *

_Review, please! :D  
_


End file.
